


Green

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Colors, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, its just about the color green really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caleb didn’t have a favorite color, but for the longest time, he associated green with Nott.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Green

Caleb didn’t have a favorite color, but for the longest time, he associated green with Nott. His greatest friend, who had helped keep him alive for so long. Who he had trusted with his secrets and everything else that he was. 

Green was Nott. It reminded him of her, and became somewhat of a comfort. 

Still, it wasn’t his favorite color. Even after he learned she was not actually a goblin, her green was still a comfort even as it became somewhat sad to look at, as it caused her sadness the same time it made him happy. 

Nott hated green, and that she was this way, so for her he would get her back to herself. Back to her brown and yellow that she loved and preferred so much. 

Green would always be something he associated with his oldest little friend, helping remove that color wouldn’t change that. He’d still care dearly for her after she was gone. 

The color green didn’t really have much to do with how he cared for her, anyway. It was just a nice color, and the first he saw when he met her. They would always have that, nothing could take that from them. 


End file.
